micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Emperorkevinofsomple
Category:Somple Official Warning Emperorkevinofsomple, A number of users have reported that they feel as though your user account is being used for harassment and other inappropriate behaviour. As an Administrator and independent editor, I must draw the line between micronational politics and Wiki policy. You will treat other users with respect or the Administration will take disciplinary action. This is your official warning. ptrcancer 00:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) What action do you mean exactly? Some people have come to me and expressed they are very distressed by your attitude. The other Admins and I agree that if you are not respectful and courteous, and continue aggrevating people, we will suspend you for 24-74 hours from editing the wiki. I really don't want to do this, and I understand this is politics - but my job is to keep this wiki running smooth. I'm told that Petorio is going to give you the password to the GUM room to talk about this. Please resolve this issue there before we need to go any further. ptrcancer 01:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Leopold Evans May I ask, what caused the resignation of Leopold Evans, as his campaign was doing so well. --King Ian II 22:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Resignation of Evans Leopold Evans resigned as Chancellor in order to become President of Callenum. He is still fighting against the Belaronians. Somple, Camuria, Ribonia, Callenum, and Wakamatsu have all declared war against Belaronia and we all consider them to be our enemies. Evans is fighting Belaronia, not in the name of Somple, but in the name of all nations fighting Belaronia. -Emperor Kevin I ---- Thank you, and Camuria is honoured to have Leopold Evans fighting in our name aswell. --King Ian II 22:10, 16 March 2009 (UTC) POMHB Emperor Kevin I, I have been curious for a while now. What does POMHB stand for? --King Ian II 21:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC) POMHB stands for 'P'roperty 'o'f 'M'icronations 'H'aakushimi (Strong) 'B'aashimi (Important). POMHB is considered valuable by many micronations. -Emperor Kevin I of the Grand Empire of Fuzzel 22 March 2009 7 micronational wonders Where can I find that ? It sounds pretty interesting. --Cajak 17:45, 26 March 2009 (UTC) The 7 micronational wonders have not yet been chosen. I simply suggested that different micronations cast votes (3 of votes depends on population) on 7 micronation-related places (ex: Tower of the Winds, Molossia) to become wonders. -Emperor Kevin I 26 March 2009 I would say there aren't enough. I would move to have a six month postponing, as Scientopia may wish to build something to enter. Scientopia 22:07, 26 March 2009 (UTC) War Meeting I will attend this congressional meeting just tell me where to go and if there is a password required please email it to me at kaiserwvh2@yahoo.com. But I must inform you that New Europe is treaty bound to protect the USMR in the event of war. Even though you have declared it they do not yet recognise it. (They must go through a legal process) With that said, I hope that this meeting can be productive and prevent another "Black" month.--New Euro Emperor 00:59, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Please meet the GUM in our Geesee chatroom Please meet the members of GUM in our geesee chatroom located here. You do, however, need a password before you can enter. E-mail me at somthing619@yahoo.com so I can send you the password. Ramtak619 01:02, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Flag and Coat of arms Stop using the cat-fox coat of arms and flag. You have no right to use either since you are neither the creator or have permission from the creator.